Liberation Chronicle: Starting a Force
by Aeos React
Summary: The first part of a story of Freedom and war, as a team of elite soldiers and new arrivals aids the commoners of Helkagenia in their fight for Freedom from the tyranny of the nobles, first part of a three part series.
1. Prologue

A crossover that mixes with Ghost Recon, some Endwar, HAWX and Familiar of Zero

Different from my previous works.

Takes place just a bit before the ends of season 2.

A new three part series that changes the story a bit (or a lot).

Liberation Chronicle: Starting a Force

The Ghost Recon, all of them were now on the go, moving down street, behind them was the Hammerhead Combat drone, sporting its mini-gun as well as a small rocket pod, similar to that the Ghost team had with them, and following behind was a MULE support drone, carrying extra munitions and equipment for the team.

However they were right now on the run, they were behind enemy lines and were now being surrounded, but they did not stop, they kept fighting, exploiting the power of their Future Warrior Systems, and stayed cloaked to prevent being spotted by the enemy.

However they knew for a fact that it was only a matter of time, they would be surrounded and command was now unable of giving them support, and they honestly wondered what they should do.

Then they saw it, the portal, glowing white at the end of a large alley, large enough for the drones to go right in.

They think about it for a brief moment, the Teams leader, Lieutenant Henry Raines Call sign "Keeper" was able to come to a decision, and in short order, the team passed through the portal, followed moments later by the drones.

The portal soon closed, leaving the alley empty as a Spetsnaz Hunter team arrived, expecting to find the team, but instead found nothing.

* * *

><p>The Ghost's soon exited the other end of the portal, and then, the first thing that caught their attention was when the satellite, command and all their links to the Cross-Com, except for the Squad Links and the links to the drones, went dead.<p>

"What the f-, Sir what the hell just happened," said Sergeant Darrel Howard, Call sign "Full Frontal", the teams heavy weapons expert, carrying a specially modified Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), which had laser sight, box-catridge, and a fore-grip.

"Sir, we just lost links to everyone, where did the portal send us," said Specialist Jason Cohen, Call sign "Shadow", who specialized in close-quarters and silenced weapons, and he had an MP-7 with a silencer and laser sight.

Then they looked to their final teammate, who was looking at the sky, and who was also the only woman on the team, her name being Sergeant Alicia Faris, Call sign "Guardian", their marksman (or marks-woman in this case), who carried an SR-25 Sniper Rifle, staring the sky, her jaw a bit open, though she had the same stoic expression.

They looked up, and their jaws almost literally hit the floor.

They saw two moons in the sky, one was small and red, the other was large and blue.

Their shock was suddenly pushed away by the familiar sounds of what amounted to a battle.

But it sounded like a massacre.

"Let's move," said Henry to the team, all of them cloaked and moved out, heading for the direction of the noise.

* * *

><p>(Heads up, the portal gave them the ability to understand Helkagenian)<p>

The team arrived at the top of a hill at the edge of a forest, and saw something shocked and angered them.

There were people in fancy, middle age military uniforms, and they were carrying medieval type weapons, but what got them was the fact that there was a dragon, an actual dragon was with the soldiers, wearing a sort of armor, apparently being part of the military, then they saw a person with some type of wand, actually making fireballs appear and firing them out …

… to the village people.

The soldiers were attacking the village, and large piles of dead villagers lined the streets, mostly men, but some women and children, the women and children were being placed into wagons, under the guard of people with staves, more than likely, they were the same as the man who made fire-balls …

… mages.

"God, their killing off the village," said Frontal, "but why are they taking the women and children."

"Their probably going to take the women as trophies and force the kids to conscript, these bastards," Shadow said, anger in his voice, "Sir, we cannot just let this happen, we have to stop this."

Keeper only looked and saw as the mage who did the fire attacks turned to the others and spoke, the tam understanding the language:

"I believe we have done our part, there are only a few more people left in the village, get some of the men to get rid of them," said the Mage.

"Yes Marduke, it will be done," said one of the knights, who soon led several of his men, all in light armor into the village.

"Everyone else, move out," said Marduke, and he boarded the dragon, and took to the sky, though he passed over the village and the dragon breathed fire, setting more of the village on fire, and soon the dragon left, and the majority of the people had left.

Keeper used the cross-com sensors and found that there were not many soldiers left, only seven of the knights, and what appeared to be three with the staves, likely mages, but only twenty-four people left in the village.

"Team, let's stop this massacre, go in silent and try to take them out quietly, but use your weapons when it is necessary," said Keeper, "Guardian, your on over watch, put a silencer on your weapon and try and take out the mages."

Gaurdian nodded and readied her rifle with a silencer, and then put on a better scope.

"All right then, everyone, move out," Keeper said, and the team headed in, the drones staying behind, but were ready.

* * *

><p>Keeper kept behind a building, his cloaking system fully online, watching some knight go by, and had his knife ready, a MC blade, or a Molecular Cutter, which could slice through the hardest bulletproof armor, and he snuck behind the first guy, and since the knights were not wearing helmets he grabbed the man from behind, making sure to cover his mouth and then sliced his neck, the knight died without a sound.<p>

Then he saw two more, and saw one turn away, the both of them wore no helmets, so he took his rifle, which was an ACR with a laser sight, under-slung grenade launcher and a silencer, and aimed for the guy behind and fired.

The ACR drilled through the man's head, and he went down, the muted shot of the rifle unheard over the roar of the flames, and Keeper took out the other soldier in the same fashion.

Keeper soon made his way through the village, and saw a mage on top of a building, and below was two of the knights, and then Shadow came up.

"Guardian do you read," a blip on the cross-com confirmed that she was listening, "Guardian, Shadow lets take them out all at the same time, Guardian will take the mage, Shadow and I will kill the knights."

Soon, three beams of light were aimed, each pointing at the head of the three enemies, "I'll take the first shot," Keeper said.

Keeper aimed straight and true, and he fired, the bullet drilling through the soldiers head, and then the mages head was literally blown apart by a sniper round from Guardian and the final man was killed by Shadow.

"Lets, move," said Keeper.

Keeper soon moved to a nearby house, Shadow in tow, and then he activated the scanned the House.

"Three hostiles inside, two knights and a mage, and it looks like they are assaulting the occupant, I suggest we make this quick," said Shadow, the sounds of a woman's struggling reaching their ears.

Keeper entered the door, and saw the first knight, who was downstairs, and he shot him in the head, ending his life, and then they went up the stairs as silently and quickly as possible.

The door was locked, and the knight appeared to be at the door, watching the assault transpire, and Keeper put a breaching charge on the door.

"2 .. 1 .. NOW!"

The dor was blasted in, blasting the knight to the opposite wall and killing him on impact, and Shadow immediately rushed in, the noble having been blown off the young woman by the blast, and then sent his very large MC blade into the Mage's neck, ending his life in an instant.

The woman was stunned and shocked, terror was still evident on her face, but she was now stunned by the strange people wearing uniforms she did not know and who had killed a noble and soldier in practically no time flat.

"Don't worry, your safe now, were here to help," said Shadow to the woman, reassuring her, and she was still scared but she nodded to her savior.

Then outside the window, they saw as the final mage was running, his arm a bleeding stump, and the final knight came running from a building only to get shot and killed by Full Frontal who was using a SCAR with a drum magazine.

"I'll take him," said Keeper and he dropped down and landed on top of the mage, sending him into the ground, and then he stabbed down with his knife, and in an instant the man was dead.

"All hostiles, neutralized"

* * *

><p>The woman soon came outside, and saw the three strange warriors, all of them dressed in uniforms that seemed to match the forest, and carried strange muskets of many varieties.<p>

Then more people came out, until the villages last occupants arrived.

Then they were startled when a another warrior materialized out of nowhere, and saw it was a woman with a long version of the strange musket, and behind the woman were two strange metal contructs that moved on small wheels, one of which appeared to be armored, moved adeptly on for wheels and had a strange weapon on it, the other was larger, though not as tall, and had six wheels.

"E-Excuse me warriors, what are you intending to do to us," said the woman.

"Right now, were wondering what we are going to do, because as you can see from our uniforms and equipment, we are no from around her, where is here anyway," Keeper asked the woman.

"We are on Albion Sir, this is the floating Country of Albion, part of the land of Helkagenia," the woman said, "oh, and my name is Mina Helia Sir."

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you saw that this country is floating, how the heck is that possible," Frontal said exasperated.

"Does it matter, right now I want to know why those soldiers attacked these people," Keeper said.

"They are Reconquistas soldiers, and the nobles control the government, the nobility are all mages and thus they rule us commoners, and have been attacking our villagers on suspicion of harboring rebels from Tristian, but in reality they are only seeking to ensure their hold on all of us, to make us obey them, and so far the tyrants have killed everyone who has tried to raise a hand against them," said Mina.

The team took this in, and they did not even have to think to make their decision.

"Were going to help," said Keeper, "these people need our help, and there is no command, so we are help."

You are," said Mina.

"Yes, these 'noble' don't sound the least bit noble to me, they are no better than the tyrants and scum my team is sent to kill, so we are helping," said Keeper, getting nods from his team.

"You are going to start a rebellion," said Mina, shock and hope were in her voice.

"We are, but we don't have many weapons, and the four of us alone will not be enough, so we will need volunteers," Keeper said, matter of fact-ly.

"The villages all hate the current hierarchy and will offer help in any way, but the problem is fighting," Mina said.

"True, a head on fight will be suicidal, however that is not what were are going to do," at that Mina and the assembled villagers were confused.

"we will fight a different war, where I come from it is called Guerilla Warfare, and no not Gorilla as in the ape, Guerilla, better known as Irregular warfare, where instead of full frontal attacks and heavy advances on enemies, we will use ambush, sabotage, surprise and fast mobility to attack our enemies," Keeper finished, the idea making sense to the villagers.

"For everyone here, my team will train you in ways you could not imagine, all of us are elite warriors where we are from, the best combatants, and we will teach you how to fight and how to work with limited resources and little time on the field of battle, right now you will cease to be simple civilians, you will be soldiers trained in the harshest way possible, and even women will not be exempt, and if you try to say that women are not meant to fight, then we will let them have a round with Guardian in hand to hand combat, only children and women who have children are exempt from this, and we will fight."

"the battles will be severe, there will be people dying, but we will fight hard, we will fight different from the combat you may know, but the enemy will be caught off guard, and we will exploit this to our advantage, right now the hopes of every commoner will be riding on our actions, for we may be few now, but we will become many, and will fight, either to victory or to death, and even if we do die, we will take as many of the enemy with us as possible, and show the so called Nobles that they are not invincible, that they are not superior, they are no different from us, magic or no magic, so who will join us."

To that, Keeper got a resounding yell of approval, the villagers were in, and his team was clapping behind him, they were going to fight.

"What will we call our group," said a villager, a large burly man.

Keeper thought for a bit, and decided on the name.

"Our group will be …

…. 'Phantom Guard'!"

Everyone cheered at the name, though his team shook their head slightly at the name, but saw it as good enough.

The stage was set, the rebellion would begin, and it was only the beginning, for there would be more to come, as the group 'Phantom Guard' prepared to fight against the nobles of Helkagenia.

The greatest war ever loomed on the horizon, and there was no stopping it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Garrison Attack

The new soldiers of Phantom Guard got the training of their lives, though according to the Ghosts, as the villagers referred to them as, have given them intense CQC training, as well as testing some of them with the Hunting Rifles found in the village, as well as using swords, fighting well against Shadow, who was an expert at using bladed weapons, though it took time as they were beaten up, a lot, both the men and a few women who joined got a thrashing from him.

However they proved themselves strong and were quick to learn, and adapt, Mina was among the better of them, and she showed excellent shooting skills, and she was strong minded in leadership.

She would have been an outstanding soldier had she been born on Earth.

The group continued on, going to the next village, and getting forces from there, and then the next, and next, until six villages had pledged their support.

They had pulled off several successful attacks, such as ambushing a noble carriage on the road, killing the man and his guards before taking the gold, they also attacked supply lines, the Phantoms targeting the Mage's first and then focused on the regular guards, taking large amounts of weapons and armor.

However, the armor was used in a different way.

It was melted down to make more weapons, or it was modified to be put in special vests under the Ghost teams instructions, as the uniforms of the Phantom Guard were to allow the soldiers to blend into their surrounding and be more difficult to attack, as well as being lighter and allowing the soldiers to be more mobile.

However, that was not all, as the team also had their data pads, which intrigued the villagers, and they were able to switch the language to Helkagenian, allowing the people to understand what was written, and they learned more about Science, and a few intelligent people read the aspects of Science from the tablets, though it was limited by the ghost team, and the people could only access the data of Science that had already been stored onto the tablet, which was very substantial.

The purpose would become clear as to why they were learning it.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman," said Keeper to a group of assembled Phantom Guard soldiers, "today we are going for a major target, which is the local Garrison, located in Fort Miphan, the fort itself is easy to enter, as they do not have much of a door, but the mission will be stealth, so we will send in a small team to cause damge to the Fort, and the we will hit it in the morning."<p>

Keeper explained the plan, saying that they would go in at night, and scale the fortress wall, which was old and run down on one side, which would allow for easy access to the Fort, and Gaurdian along with some archers would take out the men on the wall, and the teams were to set special bombs known as pipe bombs with the detonator being the electronic detonators from the MULE, which they had a lot of, and then they would attack the main structure, which housed the officers and mages.

It would be a quick mission, and would take place that night.

The teams were ready before that time.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the moon was out, and Phantom Guard was on the move.<p>

They secretly approached the fort, wearing dark camouflage made for the night, and the moved swiftly, the teams given special Sykes knives, which cut deep into flesh, and taught the art of silent killing by Shadow, who was part of the attack.

They silently entered the fort through a hole in a wall, the guards were intoxicated from drinking, believing nothing of trouble would occur.

Shadow snuck up behind one, having left his Future warfare system, and had a dark green shirt, black bulletproof vest, pants in forest camo colors, and had a silenced MP7 in his hands, but he now had a knife out.

He got behind a guard while a his team-mate, a Phantom soldier named Rega, got behind the other, a Sykes in his hand, and then they grabbed the guards and ended their lives, taking the bodies and hiding them.

There were eight guards in total, four on the upper wall, and four guarding the lower area, out of the forts twenty-eight personnel, though now it was six guards.

Then one guard who was near one of the walls turned his back on his partner, and it allowed Mina, now in a camouflaged outfit as well, to get behind the man and end his life with her regular Dagger, the other turned around, but was shot in the brain by Keeper, who was also there.

Then, the gaurds on the upper wall, all went down, one from a bullet to the head, and the other three died from arrows fired from steel reinforced Crossbows, dying in an instant.

Then the bombs were laid, placed beneath the large shack that housed the housed the guards, the bombs were placed in silence, until the barracks for the soldiers were lined with explosives, and soon the charges were set and the signal to the detonator was good.

Then came the final part of the plan, and all teams converged on the sleeping quarters for the Nobles, and then they silently ended the lives of the Nobles who were in intoxicated sleep, and then reached the main office, and ended the Commanders life as he slept.

Then came the coup de grace.

Keeper pulled out the detonator, and muttered a short phrase, "fire in the hole," and clicked the detonator.

The Barracks were blown to pieces, the explosive power of the bombs easily tearing into the buildings, ending the lives of the soldiers in an instant, not one survived.

It was a resounding victory.

* * *

><p>The next day the members of Phantom Guard moved into the fort, taking it for their own, and distributing the large stockpile of weapons and armor to be either equipped or used.<p>

They also located documents from the Commanders quarters, showing that the nation of Tristian was declaring war, and that Albion was going to move all of its forces to a single Fortress and then focus all of it on the place where the Tristian Army would come in, the port city of La Rochelle.

The attack on the city was to begin in little over four weeks, in which the largest attack force, consisting of over 7 million soldiers, the largest force that could possibly be fielded.

However, it would also take a lot of supplies, and the commanders office showed the supply lines, which would carry not just swords and muskets, but many of Albion's new cannons, as well as material to be used by the newly made 'Defense Projects group' who had learned a lot from the data, and had come up with the working design for a cannon that was more of a rip off of a 150 mm howitzer cannon, along with the design of the cannon shells.

It was time to start planning, because for the next few weeks …

… things were going to get busy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Arrival

Phantom Guards actions began to reach the ruling monarchy.

The few survivors who could make it to the capital told stories of the horrors that had happened, as the supply and weapon caravans they guarded were struck with no warning, and everything was taken, and that the mages were the first to go down, the rebels using fast attacks, ambush and even attacking with explosives.

They left few survivors, many of whom died shortly from their injuries.

In the Londonium, Sheffield, the current leader of Albion was getting troubling news about the attacks, and that most of the convoys that were sending supplies and weapons to ensure the coming offensive succeeded was troubling for her.

She decided to take drastic steps, and soon a squadron from Albions Dragon Corps was mobilized, along with 500 soldiers and Nobles.

She believed it would be enough to crush a simple rebellion.

However, she underestimated her enemy.

* * *

><p>Phantom Guard made use of long-range scouts, and sent some on recon behind the lines, their training proving outstanding, and soon several recon teams returned, telling of the force that was mobilizing against them.<p>

Keeper received word, and checked on the progress the Development Team was making, the people and blacksmiths worked hard to make the new cannons, and even succeeded in making new fire-arms, basing the design from the cartridges of the Ghost's ammunition, which they got from the MULE.

The weapon was the RAS-1 bolt-action rifle, which was an almost perfect copy of the Enfield Rifle, and the team was very impressed at how fast the former peasant army had progressed, though they could only make 247 of them, and about 2,567 rounds of the rifle ammunition.

The Howitzers, all of which were 150 mm types, were ready, the blacksmiths toiled day in and day out to make at least twenty-one of them ready, along with 181 shells.

They would meet the enemy at a heavily forested ridge, which was split by a river, and it would be the largest engagement to date, where they would use practically 75 percent of all Phantom Guard forces, and the Hammerhead drone would be brought in to it as a sort of AA support against the dragon Knights.

The plan was made, the training was done, and they even went to the field of battle ahead of time to set things up.

* * *

><p>The army was moving in, a large force that had once been mobilized for a different attack, as many of them were in fact veterans of a former minor conflict.<p>

If one would call the destruction of the territory of Saxe-Gotha which had done nothing wrong to the country but only displeased the king and nothing more, and the brutally assaulting the people there for no other reason but the fact that they could and then killing them.

They had no idea of the meaning of Karma, but very soon they would get a brutal and fatal lesson about it.

Their final lesson anyway.

* * *

><p>The army arrived, the dragon knights flew overhead, though could not do much as the soldiers were walking through the forest, and some suffered attacks from the creatures in the forest, though nothing they could not handle, and it was fast becoming nightfall, the sun was already setting.<p>

They soon arrived at the river, the noble commander had a smirk on his face, as a line of water mages came forth, and all drew their wands, preparing to freeze the river, twenty-four mages in total.

He smiled at what looked like an easy victory.

Then a high powered round blasted through his head, and then the mages went down instantly, bullets tearing through their skulls, all twenty-four went down instantly.

The commander's body, which had been on a horse, flopped dead onto the ground, and with that, pandemonium swept through the ranks.

* * *

><p>Keeper watched this from his concealed postion, hidden by military netting from the MULE.<p>

He grabbed his detonator, and with a click, started the show.

* * *

><p>The night before the army came, bombs and explosives had been set in the forest ahead of time, and they were in special clusters, many explosives linked to a single detonator, and there were twelve explosives to a detonator, linked by copper wire.<p>

There were twenty-five detonators in total.

Roughly 300 explosions ripped through the forest, all set where the army would most likely cross, and the explosives tore through the army, killing over 267 soldiers and maiming and injuring many more.

Then the army was fired at, Phantom Guard units had put themselves in pre-positioned hiding spots throughout the forest, and using their marksmanship and camouflage clothing, they began to gun down the army.

The knights tried to protect themselves with their shields, but the Phantom marksmen and the archers using a better version of the steel reinforced crossbow, attacked the legs of the enemy, causing them to drop to the ground and lose their hold on their shields, exposing their upper body and allowing for a decisive kill.

The Albion army was now being driven back, the enemy mainly targeted the mages, who were easy to spot as they had only wand like weapons and wore more flashy clothes, allowing the marksmen to easily pick them out, though many of the kills were from Gaurdian, who was an S-class marks-woman, the highest that could be achieved, and it is said she went higher.

The mages were dying quickly, and the soldiers were losing ground, already the mage forces of the Albion army were now at only 42 percent, and the numbers of the army now stood at only 244.

The mages then decided to bring the hurt, and the fire mages chanted fire spells, and launched the attacks across the river.

Only a few of the attacks hit, as many of the mages were killed when they cast, causing the fire-balls to fade away, but soon a fire had started and the Phantom Guard soon pulled back.

The Albion army force then decided to go on the offensive, and attacked, a bridge of ice was made and the mages put out the fire, allowing the army to run in.

Then they emerged from the forest into a very large clearing, which was at least two miles long and wide, with some trees.

They saw their enemy waiting on the other side.

The Phantom Guard wore uniforms that seemed to melt into the forest, and they wore hoods over their heads, also of the same pattern as their clothes, their faces obscured by the hoods, especially as the night fell.

Phantoms of the forest

The Albion army saw that their enemy was only at 160, and yet they had so easily thinned their numbers, this caused rage to build up in the enemy, as they had once swept away far larger forces than what was in front of them, and to go back saying that they had lost to a force far smaller would be the greatest dishonor that had befallen any of them.

The acting commander threw all caution to the wind, and ordered the charge.

They entire force soon rushed forward, like a tidal wave ready to flatten a small town, ready to swallow it up and crush it.

They would not fail, no matter what.

Then a whine came from nowhere, and the charging army should have paid it mind, as the front of the charge was blasted apart by a powerful explosion, tearing the front of the charge apart in an instant, killing well over 43 soldiers and mages.

Then the explosions tore through the clearing, and mages and knights were blasted to pieces by the attacks, either blasted to pieces or outright vaporized, while many were tossed by the blasts like rag-dolls, left with severe and crippling injuries.

It looked like the battle was lost for the Albion army, and they thought the battle would be lost.

Then a fireball came from the sky and slammed into the ground near the Phantom Guard, injuring a few, and causing them to look to the sky.

It was the Dragon squadron, thirty fire dragons all attacked the Phantom Guard, and once again they retreated, taking their wounded with them.

This emboldened the Albion army, now numbering at only 167 charged forth, though slower now due to the number of injured.

* * *

><p>"This is Keeper, the enemy dragons are here, we are heading for you right now," Keeper said through the Cross-Com (thankfully the Future Warrior System used cutting edge solar energy systems to function, and were maintenance free, making them very useful and durable, but very expensive).<p>

"Roger that," said Frontal from his system, "Me and Hammer are ready for the party," he said, saying the (rather unimaginative) pet name for the Hammerhead drone.

They reached the area, the dragons were right behind him, and one was ready to swallow Keeper as it came down.

Then a burst of automatic fire tore into the creature, killing it in a few shots, and its rider was also killed.

The drone locked onto the dragons, firing its chain gun at the dragons, the high-powered bullets tore into the dragons as they flew, and Full Frontal also joined in with his SAW to blast away at the dragon knights, the Machine Gun tore into the enemy, and soon many dragon knights had died.

Then a fireball struck the drone, causing it severe damage, and it soon shut down.

They were now on the ropes, they needed something to happen, and fast.

* * *

><p>Earth …<p>

A JSF Blackfoot gunship flight, and an armed V-25 Goshawk Transport Tilt-rotor had been escorting several supply trucks, ten in total carrying weapons, fuel, armor, ammunition and other material to a nearby base, and was guarded by four M118 Fastbacks and two M5A3 Schwarzkopf Main battle tanks, which now had a more fuel efficient gas turbine engine, allowing them to run far less fuel than in the past design.

Then they were attacked, and were quickly surrounded by an enemy attack from the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade, and it appeared as though they would be killed.

Then a portal of light, came from a hillside, and the thoughts of self-preservation took over the need to find out what the strange portal was, and soon the supply trucks, helicopters and the combat armor went through it quickly, the portal closing just as the Spetsnaz arrived, getting nothing now.

The group exited out the other side, and encountered the same problem as the Ghosts in that all communication had shut down, and wondered if it was only them, especially after the saw the two moons in the sky.

Then they picked up the Ghost teams IFF's and saw the battle on the horizon with the Dragon Knights, and the four Blackfoot Attack Helicopters soon rushed forward, the Tanks and IFV's stayed behind to guard the Supply trucks.

* * *

><p>Keeper saw the drone go down, he saw the Dragon knights winning, and in his head he prayed for only one thing …<p>

… a miracle.

Just as a Dragon was ready to unleash a fireball at Keeper himself:

RATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Intense fire soon tore the dragon to shreds, and instantly killed the pilot, and five more dragons soon followed.

Keeper, Frontal and Guardian look to the sky, and saw what was probably the most beautiful sight they had seen thus far.

Four Blackfoot Helicopters soon hovered over their heads, the Phantom Guard soldiers were in fear at what they were, but seeing the reactions of their leaders they realized that their leaders knew what they were, and guessed that they would be okay, for the moment.

A link soon came in through Keepers cross com, "This is Eagle 1 to Ghost lead, could you maybe fill in the blanks about the fact we are on another world."

"I'll tell you everything I know, but only when this battle is over, the guys in the camouflage are with us, the ones in the medieval armor and fancy clothes, along with the dragons are the enemy, there are only a few left, do you think you can take out the dragons while we deal with the soldiers," Keeper said the Eagle 1.

"Roger that, Eagle flight, let's take them out!"

The Blackfoot Gunships soon attacked the dragon knights, using only their 30 mm chain guns, and the rounds easily tore through the Dragon Knights, the creatures were capable of dealing with non-magic type weapons like bows and muskets, but the armor piercing, high-powered 30 mm rounds of the Blackfoot's was far past any of those, and soon the remaining seventeen dragon knights had been torn to pieces in a matter of moments.

The remaining Albion forces tried to retreat, but then found themselves now completely surrounded by the Phantom Guard, and now night had fallen, and the Phantom Guard, while good at fighting in the day, fought twice as good in the night, and they tore into the enemy, now panicked and scared, even the mages were now in panic as their air support was now completely gone.

Then a Blackfoot showed up, and then it launched a salvo of rockets, the rockets slammed into the ground, causing large explosions and tore the last of the Albion force apart.

Keeper was now with his men, and saw that they had lost four of their number, with at least 15 injured, however the enemy was defeated and dead, they had been victorious.

Keeper then pumped his fist into the sky in triumph and soon the other Phantom Guard members did the same and even Guardian joined in, screaming to the Heavens and lifting her fist to the sky.

They were Phantom Guard, and in their first ever large scale battle ….

… THEY. HAD. WON!

* * *

><p>After the battle, the JSF forces met up with the Phantom Guard, and they heard of the situation that was happening.<p>

The tank Commander, Harris Glen, decided to join the fight with Phantom Guard, since they were in a world where the JSF did not exist, and he also agreed the current system of ruling did not go well with him and the others, so they soon joined in as part of Phantom Guard, and luckily the Supply trucks carried lots of fuel and weapons for the Tanks, IFV's and the Blackfoots, and also carried many Infantry weapons, though it was Eastern bloc weapons taken from the Spetznaz, and a few EU weapons, mainly AK-47's, AN-94's, FAMAS rifles, and several G36's, all of which had lots of ammo, ammo made the Phantom Guard incredibly impressed, though they did get training on how to use them.

It also turned out that a weapon specialist was with the convoy, named Herbert Johan, and he decided to offer his aid to develop better weapons for the Phantom Guard and soon he joined the Development teams, and the help he had along with the new guns began to allow the Development team to make new headway.

Now new players had come in, and it was already the third week, so now Phantom Guard prepared itself.

It would soon get very busy.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Snipers of Fate, Preparations for battle, and the Changing Time

It would happen soon, the long range scouts soon reported the movement of enemy scouts near La Rochelle, and to poke fun, the scouts took out many Albion scouts using the newly made RAS-2, which was pretty much a more sturdy and accurate version of the Graham 1 rifle of WW II, equipped with a scope similar to the Springfield, a sort of foreign hybrid of two outstanding rifles, though only 76 could be made, as well as special silencers for the weapons, so that all kills were done in silence.

Then the scouts reported that the current leader of Albion, a woman who went by the name of Sheffield would be coming in, and they managed to capture an Albion scout, and then they took him in for interrogation, and he was one of the common infantry, who not only told them of the plan, but decided to join Phantom Guard as well.

The plan was for Sheffield to use a powerful magical artifact known as the Ring of Andvari, a ring that could allow its possessor to control anyone at will, and she planned on putting it in La Rochelle's watter supply.

The mission was now set, and Guardian would be taking the shot, and in case she was too late, seventeen Phantom snipers were readied along with improved RAS-2 v2 Sniper Rifles, all with silencers and better scopes, and the sniper were trained hard for the task.

They soon headed for the slopes of La Rochelle, Guardian herself, instead of using the SR-25 …

…. left with an M99 Barrett.

* * *

><p>Guardian and the others arrived as night fell, the village was apparently celebrating its recent liberation, and many of the soldiers, Tristian and Germanian were drinking from the wells in the city.<p>

Guardian set up instantly, and hoped to spot Sheffield quickly from her position.

Then she saw her, she saw a cloaked figure at the edge of the city, and could see it was a woman with long dark purple hair, and a dark smirk on her face.

Then the woman lifted her arm and Guardian saw a ring, which she guessed was the Ring of Andvari, and knew what was going to happen, and prepared to take the shot.

Then a gust of wind kicked up some snow, and this caused Guardian to lose her aim, but she soon managed to re-aquire Sheffield and saw as drop fall from the Ring.

Guardian did not let that faze her, she may have not stopped the Rings lacing of the water, but she would make Sheffield pay dearly.

She aimed and squeezed the trigger on the Barrett.

* * *

><p>Saito had been searching for Louise, and Louise was walking through the town in deep thought.<p>

Then they both heard the tremendous BANG that came from the hillside.

Louise did not know what it was, but Saito knew what the noise was, but could not bring himself to truly believe it was what he thought it was.

* * *

><p>The .50 caliber bullet flew at ultrasonic speeds, blasting through the air, Guardian already having read the wind pattern, and the bullet flew directly at Sheffield, who had turned to what she thought was the source of the large bang.<p>

The .50 caliber high powered round blew Sheffield's arm clean off her body, and she was sent straight into the ground, and her arm flew a good distance before it hit the ground.

She screamed in pure agony from the wound, and the soldier with her soon helped her up, and they both vacated the area.

Sheffield was cursing and swearing the whole way back to the Albion army lines.

* * *

><p>Sheffield was injured, and looked like she would die, but she had already spread the magic into the water.<p>

The snipers overlooking La Rochelle immediately set their sights on the wells in the city, and saw that the soldiers now had the look of zombies and their eyes completely blank.

Then the chaos started, soldiers soon started to attack their comrades, the soldiers who were controlled by the water said, "KILL HENRIETTA, KILL HENRIETTA," over and over, their single minded goal.

However, it also made them easy to pick out.

* * *

><p>Louise ran, she ran as fast as possible through the streets.<p>

She was terrified at what was happening, the soldiers were killing each other and attacking everything else.

What was wrong, what had happened?

Then she was knocked over by a soldier who was struggling against his former comrade, but in the end he was stabbed through, Louise saw it happen and was horrified by it, and she immediately fled.

Then she saw that another soldier was in front of her, sword raised, ready to strike her down, and Louise closed her eyes, believing it was the end.

Then a very minute whoosh was what she heard, and then she felt some blood spill on her, and she saw that a perfect hole had been made in the soldiers head, and he went down.

Then another crazed soldier went down, then another and another, and as Louise ran, the crazed soldiers were dying in mass, being shot from somewhere, but Louise could not see the shooters, nor could she hear any shots that matched the bullets being fired.

However she just ran to find Saito, ignoring all else, but was deeply grateful for whoever was watching over her.

* * *

><p>The Snipers fired into the town, easily killing the Knights, having been trained in making head shots, and they shot countless infected knights, though they did not have enough ammo for continuous firing, but they were aiming for allowing the uninfected soldiers to contain the attack by allowing them to have an advantageous position.<p>

The kept firing until the last soldier used up their ammunition, by the time it ended, they had killed 375 infected soldiers, and injured over 176 other infected.

They left soon after, a coming snow storm covering their withdrawal, allowing them to disappear like ghosts into the night.

* * *

><p>Henrietta had just finished a meeting with her remaining staff, many of whom had been killed during the night.<p>

She finished when it was her knight Agnes who had something to say.

"What is it Agnes," said Henrietta.

"Last night, our soldiers received unknown aid against the troops who were affected by the strange magic, many of the affected soldiers were killed in large numbers, and we do not know who it was, all that we know was that the soldiers were shot and killed, the thing was that we could not find the marksmen anywhere, and also we heard no shots that matched with the bullets that were fired, for all intents and purposes, whoever it was just appeared and then vanished, we have found nothing as we retreated," Agnes told her Queen.

"I see, thank you for telling me this," Henrietta said, and then said that they were excused.

She was soon left in thought, wondering who the unknown helpers were, and where they were.

* * *

><p>Phantom Guard was readying itself, the Gunships were kept ready at all times, the tanks an IFV's were prepared for any threat, and the Phantom Guard soldiers were training with the new weapons, and they even found the rocket launchers.<p>

They found the Zuess rocket launchers, AT4's, SMAW's, but they focused on the Russian RPG-7's, which were relatively simple to use, and the Production team, after a few days before the La Rochelle mission, successfully made their own version, which looked more like the Panzerfaust 3, except it was re-usable, and more accurate than the RPG, though it did not have the electronic goodies of the Panzerfaust 3, however, they agreed that the name was the best for it, and thus called it the RPG-8, since it was a bit more improved than the RPG-7.

They also finally succeeded in making an assault rifle, the design based on the AK-47's, and while it did use some resources, they had raided a large storage area filled with uncountable amounts of material, and soon they had over 84 of the new RAS-14 Assault Rifles, using 7.62 caliber cartridges.

Then they got word from the Scouts, sent via the radio they gave them, telling them that the Tristians sent only one person to try and hold the Albion army off, and the boy was fighting like an immortal, he had already taken down over 1355 soldiers as he approached the main force, but he seemed to be tiring.

More news came in and one of the Blackfoot's fitted with a long range camera was sent out, and sent back images, clearly showing a boy of Japanese descent, wearing jeans, a blue hoodies and a white undershirt fighting against all 7 million Albion forces.

He put up an outstanding fight, but he soon collapsed completely, having taken down 4,534 of the enemy, but in the end it was not enough.

He was collapsed at the very center of the enemy force, with fatal injuries, then the enemy sent one mass attack, using their cannons and magic, and large streams of magic were sent straight at the boy …

… however, just as the attack was about to hit, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, and the amassed attack ended up hitting nothing.

"This is Eagle 3, my radar just detected an anomaly from the forest, I have its position narrowed down, orders," said the Blackfoot pilot.

"Send us the co-ordinates and we will send the Goshawk to the site," said Keeper.

"Roger, Eagle 3 returning to base"

The V-25, carrying Frontal and Guardian, along with a squad of highly trained Phantom soldiers carrying AN-94s and RPG-8's, and headed for the site, keeping low and using night vision sensors to guide them at night, having shut off all lights to prevent from being spotted.

* * *

><p>Saito had woken up, and he found that he had been somehow resurrected by a beautiful fairy …<p>

… with a large set of breasts (of course this is Saito, what did you expect).

Then he heard it, the thrumming sound that he never thought he would ever hear.

The fairy who called herself Tiffania got scared by it and she almost ran, but then it appeared, probably the one thing that would break Saito's thoughts of perversion.  
>He forgat his pain, dying and all else when he saw it, having seen it only one at a military festival back in his home, the evolution of the V-22 Osprey, the V-25 Goshawk.<p>

Then it landed in a clearing and instantly soldiers came out, he saw that they wore camouflaged uniforms with hoods, and carried assault rifles and what looked like RPG's, however two of the stood out, as they had a more advanced looking armor and had what he realized was the Cross-Com, which was a system that at his time, had just been unveiled to the military.

The last thoughts that Saito had before he blacked were how he would get back to Louise, and what the appearance of the V-25 meant.

* * *

><p>Phantom Guard brought in a stretcher, which was useful for carrying wounded in any case, and the loaded the boy and his sword onto the Goshawk.<p>

Then they saw the girl who was there earlier run away, knowing only that she had almost gold colored hair and a rather large bust size, though the Phantom Guard soldiers were focused on their job, as the discipline of the Ghosts rivaled the rule of steel of the Valliere family.

Then the Goshawk took off, and headed back to base.

There was quite a commotion at the base, in which many of the soldiers went to see the boy who fought against an army of 7 million alone, however they soon discovered who he was.

A book on familiars that was taken during a raid on a nearby Nobler house, in which the Noble did not survive, revealed the runes on his left hand.

He was a Gandalfr, a legendary familiar, who was the familiar of a VOID mage.

The void was a legendary element, more powerful than any other, and if the boy was a Gandalfr, then that meant that the Void had returned.

However, this bothered the people very little, as it was the Founder Brimir who created the system of Nobles ruling over commoners, so many had long since lost any respect for the religion, and only practiced it in order to avoid punishment from the Nobles.

Then they heard him speak in his sleep, some of it was not really clear or of importance, however he spoke two words over and over again.

'Louise' and 'Magic Academy'

Then a day later, he woke up.

* * *

><p>Saito sat up on a bed, and he saw that his clothes were lying clean next to his bed, he then got the clothes and put them on.<p>

Then the door opened, and standing in front of him was a soldier, he wore clothes similar to the others that found him, and he had a Cross Com in his eye.

"Hello there, Saito Hiraga," said the man.

Saito was going to speak and then the man continued, "Saito Hiraga, 17 years old, born in Tokyo Japan 1995, went missing in 2012, and now it looks like we know why."

Saito, in shock had only one thing to say, but the soldier raised his hand, and then he dropped the bomb on Saito:

'Its 2025 back on Earth"

Saito was in shock now; it had been 13 years that he had been gone.

"However, I am here right now to tell you something," the soldier said.

"Wh-What is it," Saito said, though the shock still remained.

"How would you like to go see your Louise again, also you really should do something about talking in your sleep, also your ride is waiting," then the man soon left.

Saito, wanting to see Louise, followed, but he first grabbed the magic flower that was on the table next to his bed, which was an actual bed and he soon went outside.

He as people in Phantom Guard uniforms move to and fro, and he saw the artillery pieces, and many of the people had weapons, bolt action type weapons, semi-automatic weapons, and then he saw several were carrying what looked like AK-47's, but looked more well made, and he saw that it was a fortress that he was in.

Then he saw an amazing sight of a Blackfoot gunship as it landed, and a crude fuel tank nearby, made from many barrels.

Then he saw the Goshawk, it was ready, and he saw the man waiting inside, along with two Phantom members.

'Ready to go," said the man.

Saito did not hesitate as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Keeper, you sure about allowing him to go, and also telling the Goshawk to land at the Academy," said Rega, who had advanced to an Captain rank, and commanded his own squad.<p>

"He would not shut up about his master, so why not get him to her the fastest way possible, and besides, its time that others know of us," said Keeper, and watched as the Goshawk went into the sky, its wings tilting forward and it took off heading for the base.

Now he had to focus on some very exciting news, as Herbert had a design for an old aircraft with him, a weapon that Japan was trying to make during World War II, and if they had made it, it would have been enough to be better than the P-51, leave the Zero in the dust, and it's speed would almost match the Me-262, but with far better range.

The people had finally made a successful electric battery, and they had managed to make a light yet sturdy alloy, and also they studied the plans for the plane and had finally managed to do a practically impossible task, however human nature also made sure to make the term impossible a mere word.

They had done it, they had made one, and Keeper soon arrived, and after most of the team and Herbert crossed their fingers, they saw as the aircraft, piloted by a Blackfoot pilot who easily got the controls …

… took to the sky.

The Phantom Guard cheered as the first aircraft ever made by Helkagenia took to the sky, the aircraft known as 'Sanka' (shout-out to Sky Crawlers) the plane had the engine in the back and two propellers, which turned in different directions but were still pushed the plane and it had almost swept wings, and all around resembled a plane that had almost been made.

'A shame it is going to war,' Thought Keeper as the Sanka roared into the sky, working perfectly.

* * *

><p>Louise was crying, her sisters had left her to be alone, and she kept looking at the wilted flower.<p>

She wanted Saito back, she wanted to see him, she wanted him to come back, but she knew he had died,but she refused to believe it.

'Saito … Saito …. SAITO"

Then the flower glowed, and Louise opened her eyes in shock, the flower soon was back to full bloom.

Louise ran out of the room, her sister seeing her go, she ran down the halls, down the stairs, she knew what it meant, she knew that he was alive.

She soon exited the Academy front entrance and went to look out to the field.

Then she heard the thrumming noise, and then realized that the noise was similar to the Zero Fighter Saito said was from his world.

She then saw a glint of light from high in the sky, and then a shape, and then saw it come closr and closer, until she saw what it was.

It was a strange thing, it had two wings like the Zero Fighter, but the strange propeller-things were on the tips of the wings, and it had a large body, and it was a sort of dark gray color.

Then it headed for her, and as she was ready to run back, the wings suddenly shifted, and the propellers soon began to point up, and then the craft started to slow down.

Louise watched as the crafts wings were now vertical, and the propellers were pointing to the sky, and it now was hovering just above her, then it started to descend, and then from its bottom came wheels on metal struts, similar to the Zero, then its wings shifted slightly in two directions, turning the craft around so now it was facing away from the Academy, and then it landed, the propellers kicking up dust and causing Louise to shield her eyes.

* * *

><p>In the Headmasters office, Henrietta, Agnes, Osmond and Julio saw the craft as it came in, and the soon ran out to go see the strange machine.<p>

They arrived just as it set down.

Then they saw as the back of the strange thing opened up, and that it was some sort of ramp, but then they saw who exactly was coming down the ramp.

The one that came out was to their shock and surprise …

* * *

><p>"SAITO!"<p>

Louise ran forward as Saito stepped away from the V-25, and then Louise ran right into him.

"Saito it's you, it's really you, you're alive," Louise said, the joy in her voice was great.

"Yeah, I am, ' said Saito.

Then the ramp went up, and Saito and Louise turned, and Keeper then tossed Saito a rolled up message, and then the ramp fully closed.

Then the engines once again kicked up dust and Saito carried Louise away from the VTOL just as it lifted off into the sky, and then the group was joined by Tabitha and Kirche, along with Guiche and Montmorency, all of them looking as the craft that had brought Saito back soon rose into the sky, its wings shifting forwards once again and it soon propelled itself up into the sky at a speed that even Sylphid could not match.

Soon the craft headed away and disappeared into the blue sky.

Then Saito opened the message, finding that it was in Helkagenian.

Louise took the message, and read a bit.

She then went wide eyed and ran to Henrietta, giving her the message.

* * *

><p>"A rebellion in Albion," said Mazrin.<p>

"Yes, according to this message give to Saito from the people on the strange metal bird, it appears that a group calling itself Phantom Guard is fighting against Reconquista, and they are fighting to free the country," said Henrietta to her closest advisor.

"According to what I've read, they currently control most of the Northern territory, and also have elements of their forces in the Eastern areas, however, this message is also saying that they will be carrying out their largest operation," Henrietta told her Advisors.

"What operation," said Henrietta's mother, who should have been the Queen.

"The Albion Army have sent two million of their original 7 million force against them, and they will be fighting against them, but while they now have 3 million soldiers now, they are going to attack them with only 500,000 soldiers."

"Only 500,000, against 2 million, they will be slaughtered," said General Gramont, Guiche's father.

"They have also sent us a message saying that they wish to see us, and also wonder if we could render aid, but it mostly says that they wish to meet me, they say that if the battle is lost, I will be evacuated back here, however it appears that Albions past leader has fled, and that the Monarchy will fall apart, and according to the message, they said that if the battle succeeds, there would be a direct path to the capital, and also ..."

"What, what is it," said Mazrin.

"They said that they could think of no other leader that could ensure the prosperity of Albion and all of its people … but me, they want me to become the queen of Albion, however the letter says that if the battle is lost, then doubtless they will be wiped out completely even if they build up more of their force," Henrietta was now seriously wondering what the Phantom Guard were thinking.

"It appears that the risks for this operation are going to be high, but if they succeed, then they want us to reap the rewards," Mazrin said.

"So either we don't go and live, but have to deal with Albion while Gallia is at our backs, more than likely conspiring with each other against us, or we go and with our aid we could end the threat of Albion once and for all and have the country as part of our Kingdom," said General Gramont, "personally I believe we should go."

"I agree, in this one case, the rewards outweigh the risks," Mazrin said.

"It seems that it is a good argument, but how many of our forces do we have," said Henrietta.

"However our forces are only at 1 million knights and Nobles, along with you musket squad, that is all we can muster, so I am afraid we cannot offer aid," said Gramont.

"Why," then Henrietta got it, "Gallia."

"Yes, if we move any of our forces, then we risk weakening ourselves to an attack from Gallia, especially in this time now, with Germania now in the middle of deciding a new heir again, it is a very precarious situation, so I am afraid we cannot offer aide," said Gramont.

"So in short, we can do nothing but watch," Mazrin said in a disappointed tone, "the best we can hope for is that Albion is weakened enough so that when Germania has settled, we can go back in and win while they are still in disorder."

Henrietta was appalled by how callous her advisors and generals were, a rebellion in Albion was willing to fight for the country and were willing to give it to Tristian, they were even willing to allow Henrietta to be the new queen, but her advisors were now straight out denying them any aide, even a small part of their forces.

Henrietta soon left the meeting, and ventured to her room and then as she was pondering she then realized that she could not simply stay out of what was happening.

She called Agnes in:

"What is it your highness"

"Agnes, prepare your Musketeer squad in secret, and send a message to the Magic Academy, specifically to Saito and Louise"

"What are we going to do"

"We are going to Albion …

… we will be aiding Phantom Guard."

* * *

><p>Saito was running from Louise, who had heard from Saito's own mouth about the thing about a large-breasted fairy saving his life, however Louise's listening stopped after 'Large-Breasted' and now she was trying to explode Saito, who had lost his familiar rune.<p>

Then Agnes came in, and she said that she had a message from her Majesty for them, and they soon read it.

To say that Louise and Saito were shocked was an understatement, but it would also allow them to find out about the Fairy that had saved Saito, so they went with Agnes and soon they arrived in secret at a port city, where the Musketeer squad was waiting, and they began their trip to Albion.

They could never imagine the battle they were going to be caught in.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Prelude to Battle

Louise was on the deck of the privateer, and Saito was with her as well both looked as Albion came into view.

"Hey Saito," Louise asked.

"Hm, what is it Louise," said Saito.

"That metal bird, it is from your world isn't it," said Louise.

"Yes, it is," said Saito.

"So there may be a way for you to go back then, and then you'll," then Saito stopped her.

"Louise, I can't go back," said Saito.

"Huh, what, why," said Louise.

"Because while here it has only been a few months, on my world 13 years have passed, I have been missing for 13 whole years, how the hell I can explain to my family that I have been gone for 13 whole years," Saito then screamed it out.

Louise was in shock, Saito had been gone from his home in thirteen years, and then guilt washed over her, as she realized that it was her fault as she had taken Saito away and caused the years to pass.

"Right now, all I want to do is protect you, going back home is now out of the question, I want to stay by your side and protect, so please allow me to do that at least," Saito said as he turned to Louise, though pain was evident in his voice and on his face.

"Of course Saito," Louise said, though now did not find it in her to talk in a haughty tone.

Then fireballs suddenly came from nowhere, and Saito managed to protect Louise from the attack.

"What the," then they saw the dragon knights, who were still active in the skies around Albion.

"Louise, Saito," Henrietta suddenly came out and then stopped as a fireball hit the deck.

Henrietta, stay back," Saito then pulled out Derflinger, and he faced the dragon knights, five in total.

Then out of nowhere a fire-wind tornado struck one of the dragon knights in the head, and the others scattered.

They knew who it was before they were visible.

"Kirche, Tabitha," Louise looked to see the two riding on Sylphid, Tabitha's dragon, the Louise noticed someone else on Sylphid, along with some luggage, "Siesta."

"Saito, Louise, we saw you leave so we followed you," Siesta yelled.

"Hi darling, you didn't really think you could escape the Ardent so easily did you," at that both Louise and Saito let out a sigh.

Then the knights returned, and Sylphid ended up having to break off.

"Shit, at this rate they'll destroy the ship," Saito said, believing that they … were?

Then he heard it, a steady thrumming, and it was coming in fast, very fast.

Saito turned and saw two glints in the sky.

* * *

><p>Through the radios that were based off of the technology gleamed from the walkie-talkies that the JSF had with them, the two Sanka flew in the sky.<p>

They were equipped with two 20 mm guns, made by the recently formed Avia Group which had named itself as the first aircraft producers on all Helkigania, and they had now successfully created the Sanka, practically all of the Iron-smiths on Albion were now members of Phantom Guard, and having learned of the new forging techniques from the Phantom Guard team and Herbert, they had successfully made seven Sanka fighter planes, and were still making more, as well as the weapons and materials for the fighters as well as Phantom Guard, it was past outstanding how much was accomplished in such as short time.

Now it was the first combat patrol, the fuel that the Sanka's used was 'acquired' from a few shops and forts, and the mages used something so valuable to keep their quarters lit, and they even had entire reserves of it.

Well now it was being put to good use.

"This is Avia 1, I see four dragon knights assaulting the Tristian ship, and one has been taken down."

"Roger Avia 1, the others appear to be winning."

"Let's get in there and take them down," said Avia 1 as he turned to engage, Avia 2 following behind him.

* * *

><p>(The following action is not suitable for those with a love of mythical creatures)<p>

Louise and Saito soon saw as the two planes roared by, both with their engines in the back and wings sloped, with small wings vertically on the main wings, and on the wings was a blue circle with what looked like a sword running over it in white.

Then the planes opened fire, and the rounds came out in a potent burst, and they tore into the dragon knights.

(PS , a good thing about a push-prop design is that the plane does not need a delay system for the guns)

The first dragon got several rounds in its chest, the rounds ripped through it, and then tore up the rider, both falling to the ground as blood streamed from their wounds.

Then another dragon knight got a full burst in its head, literally blowing its whole head off, the stump spewing blood and some meat as the dead creature fell from the sky to the ocean far below.

The last two tried to fight back, but the Sankas were upon them before they could even get a good position, the planes flew with overwhelming swiftness.

The dragons were ripped open with bullets, but the two did not stop firing.

Louise trembled with fear as the two strange crafts that looked like they could give the Dragons plumage a run for its money, continued to blast the obviously dead dragons, and the knights were blasted to mist by the powerful guns of the two, and then the dragons were finally torn apart completely, now only small chunks that fell to the Ocean below.

Then the two planes now went back into the sky, and then did a fancy maneuver, a sort of victory dance for them.

Then the two planes flew back to Albion, flying to the Eastern edge of the flying country.

Henrietta was still wide-eyed with shock, Saito was busy trying to comprehend what had just happened, the others were basically the same, but Tabitha only had a look of intense interest.

They only kept on flying, though now they had a heading and they soon headed for the East of Albion.

* * *

><p>The group had soon landed, and slowly journeyed into the Eastern area of Albion, with two carriages and a wagon, one carrying Louise, Saito and Siesta, another carrying Henrietta herself, and the wagon had most of the Musketeer squad.<p>

"Saito, do you recognize anything around here," said Agnes to Saito, who was sitting up front.

"I don't really know, it was in the middle of the forest, so it all looks the …" then Saito suddenly saw something that he instantly recognized.

He then took off, seeing the figure of a young woman as she was walking away, then she turned and saw someone going after her, and then she ran.

"It's me Saito," Saito yelled.

The girl then stopped, realizing that she knew the person before her.

"Saito," the girl said.

"Tiffania, it's me, Saito," Saito said.

Unknown to either of them, or the others, they were being watched, rifles secretly trained on them, and special cross-bows, now made of a more lighter metal, and armed with very- special arrows, were aimed at them.

* * *

><p>Then the hidden Phantoms saw what was approaching, and prepared to act.<p>

Louise was now raging again, as she, Siesta, and even Kirche had faces of emotions mixing shock, anger, and some jealousy at the girl's very abundant chest size, and how she hugged Saito, and Louise was getting ready to blow the two up.

Then she had a wand at her neck, and looked to see an Albion mage in armor, his face scarred from battle.

Then others showed up, in full armor, all of them had the scars of a battle.

"Well what do we have here, we who had been searching for the Phantom heathens, having gone through their traps and getting attacked by their marksmen, and losing all but a few of our own, and now we end up finding a roving little band, now drop your wands and weapons and nobody-," then he heard a whoosh.

An arrow had impacted a mage in the chest armor, and it entered in to him, but that was not all, as the arrow and the mage it entered ….

… exploded.

BOOOMM!

The mage was blasted to mist; the guy next to him was also blown into a tree, his body now twisted in a bad way, and his eyes had glazed over, he was obviously dead.

Then three mages all went down, as their heads were blown through by bullets from nowhere.

The captain was now alone, but the others were also a bit scared now, a group of mages had been taken down with unnatural ease.

They kept looking wondering where the attackers were, then Saito was looking at a tree directly behind the final mage, and Louise and Siesta along with Tiffania followed his gaze …

… as they saw a rather short person in a green patterned hooded jacket, and long pants that matched slowly and silently lowered herself down, in her hand was a very large knife, and she slowly approached the mage from behind, now everyone else saw this.

Then the girl grabbed the mage by the mouth, lifted his head up, and then drove the knife into his neck, the man letting out a gurgle and then he stopped moving, and then the girl simply let the man drop to the ground, the man was now obviously dead.

The hooded person stood over the dead noble, and then from the trees others carrying strange rifles and even crossbows lowered themselves down.

Their faces were fully obscured by the hoods, and it made them look almost alien to the group.

"Are you from Tristian," said the knife wielder, revealing that the person was female.

"Ye-yes, a-are you Phantom Guard," said Louise, now quite nervous, as they saw that more had come in, weapons at the ready.

"That is correct," then at that point Henrietta came out, and was soon in front of the person.

"My name is Henrietta de la Tristian, Queen of Tristan, and may I ask your name," said the Queen of Tristian.

"No, you may not ask for my name," said the girl.

That pretty much made Agnes mad and she was ready to pull out her sword, but Henrietta stopped her with a gaze, and did the same to Louise who looked ready to use her wand, though a Phantom Guard soldier took it from her in an instant.

"We try to maintain our secrecy and also to prevent ourselves from being known so as to maintain the element of surprise and swiftness, we always plan ahead and always end our battles quickly, however that is beside the point, we know you that you are here because of the battle that will take place, we will guide you to our base, and by the way Miss Tiffania," said the soldier to the girl.

"Ye-yes," said Tiffania.

"The children of your Orphanage were taken to safety, just as a scout platoon from Albion arrived at your Orphanage, they destroyed the Orphanage I am afraid, but we made sure that they would no longer pose any more trouble, in fact these few were the last survivors," the soldier finished.

Tiffania felt shock, worry, calm and then relief at what she heard as she stood next to Saito.

"Also we know you are half-elf, and if you're wondering if we care, then the answer is no, in fact we stopped believing everything the church said long before Phantom Guard was ever created, but now I can say proudly that the Church can go 'Fuck Off' for all we care," she said in a rather loud voice.

That did not sit well with anyone, especially Louise and Henrietta who were avid followers of the Church's teachings.

"Why are you saying such things, do you even know what you are talking about, you are slandering the name of the founder himself-!"

Then a gun was held to Louise's head, and then the soldier said calmly, "not one time did we use the Founders name when we spoke, we used the Churches name, and the reason why we did was because our anger is not to the founder, but to the church that supposedly carries out his will, along with those nobles whose their power against us because they believe they simply can, though now we know the truth of their will."

"Wh-what do you mean," said Henrietta to the soldier.

Then the girl went up into a tree and then came back down with a box.

"You want proof, these were taken from the Church in Londonium by our deep strike team," the girl said, and everyone saw that the box had the official seal of the church on it.

Henrietta then opened the box and looked through the records within, and as she read, horror was starting to form in her eyes.

"TH-THESE, THESE ARE," Henrietta had a voice with tinges of horror in it.

"These are purge orders from the main Church in Romalia, and we found them all legitimate, look at the signatures," said the soldier, anger now obvious in her voice.

Henrietta started to read the names, and it was true, the papers were signed by notable Priests from Romalia itself, many of them of a high rank, and the orders called for the complete destruction of towns that either did not fully pay the church, were believed to hold religious rebels, or that the church simply did not like, in fact messages were in the box from the popes saying the truth behind such things, the fact the poor crops had left villages incapable of actually paying the church, the religious rebels were in fact some clergymen who had questioned the churches actions of causing death to so many for such minor problems, or the very fact that they only wanted the towns gone not for any real reason, but just the fact the towns were viewed as eyesores and should simply be destroyed.

The group was now showing signs of shock and anger, the anger growing at an ever greater pace, and Louise's views of the church, of believing they were the true rule that should be obeyed started to fall to pieces as she now knew of their true side.

Then Henrietta found the final parchment, rolled up with the seal of the high priest of Romalia.

Henrietta now felt scared, no terrified about opening it, she didn't want to know, she did not want to see, but then her hands stopped listening to her brain and opened the parchment, and then she read it.

* * *

><p>Mathilda was nearby, and she had planned on attacking the group while in cover, but then the Phantom Guard showed up.<p>

Then she heard as Henrietta read the church orders and the messages from the pope, and as she heard her anger and rage boiled, she was no hearing the so called Holy Church turned out to be a home for butchers and murderers.

Then she heard it, she heard it then and there.

The destruction of Saxe-Gotha, her home, and how it was the church that had ordered it's destruction, and the reason was …

… for believing that the elves were not evil.

This brought up the time when Mathilda had first seen Tiffanias mom that one time, how the elf had been so kind and caring to her, and treated her so gently, Mathilda had afterward lost any thoughts about elves being evil.

Now she heard how the church then decided to plant false evidence, linking the Saxe-Gotha family to a small rebellion that had been against the last king, and that then they just let it all fall into place.

Then she heard as the now horrified and enraged voice of Henrietta read off the name of who ordered it.

Then she saw Henrietta fall to her knees and was now sweating and shaking all over, then she said the name:

"M-Ma-Mazarin"

Then Henrietta dropped the parchment and mere seconds later ….

… she passed out onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Now everyone had heard, the saw as Agnes slowly helped the princess into the carriage, and then turned back to the others.<p>

Who all now had looks of deep rage on their faces, and also Tiffania herself had a look of horror from what she had heard.

"Now you know what is really happening in this world, the church simply takes Brimir's name and uses it only to suit their own ends and agendas, the only good they now find in his name, is to ensure their own power and nothing more," said the soldier.

Then she turned to leave, and said, "we have to prepare for a battle now, whether you wish to follow us or not, its your decision, just know that it is one sponsor for Reconquista," with that the Phantom Guard soldiers soon started to leave.

At first everyone was silent, then Saito followed, then Louise, then Tabitha and Kirche, Siesta followed as well, Tiffania went, though mostly to ensure that the orphans were safe, and Agnes was not far behind as she lead the carriages behind the group.

Unknown to them, a figure also followed behind, and on the ground with a tear in it, was the cape that bore the insignia of Reconquista.

* * *

><p>At the main Eastern Base of Phantom Guard …<p>

Henrietta soon woke up, and found herself in large Quarters that used to be a Nobles room in what used to be a Fort.

She then ended up meeting Phantom Guards leader, who simply went by the name Keeper.

She talked with him a bit, mostly about the evidence they had found, but it then shifted around the battle to come.

Henrietta asked what Phantom Guard was doing to prepare for such a large scale battle.

She found out that the fort in fact a half-mile from where the battle would take place, the Devera Valley.

The Valley was surrounded by steep slopes on both sides, all of which converged into one narrow opening, and was split by the cliff, which could be scaled by mages with air magic or very long ladders, the types used to reach the top of two story structures.

The cliff was lined with many machine gun nests, the machine guns being a mix of PKM's, SAW's, and the recently made SIV-10 Machine gun, a sort of knock off of the PKM, and also along the lines leading out of the valley were Sentry guns, which were 7,62 caliber Mini-guns, which were brought in the supply trucks, and used the 7.62 that the Phantom Guard team made, the teams seriously working to actually make the Sentry Gun a reality for their world.

There were now 569 Artillery pieces, and 780,000 artillery shells, the guns would have a lot of shells to fire, and also there were shells that used white phosphorous, which would be for when things got desperate.

There were now eight Sanka's, and Saito was nothing short of amazed as he saw four of them fly, but was saddened as it was revealed the they had made bombs, over 150 of them , 100 regular and 50 Napalm.

Millions of bullets had been made, all 7.62, and thousands had been made to be armor piercing, the process having been perfected after continuous studying of the bullets, and over 57,000 RPG-8's, and over 750,000 RPG rounds.

Then the Schartz battle Tanks were ready all having full load of shells and ammo, and the IFV's would deal with targets in the air as well as strafing enemies on the ground with their guns.

Finally a large amount of explosives were set along the rock sides, so when they blew, the Albion Army would lose a lot of people.

Everything was set, and the forces were getting ready, including.

* * *

><p>"Saito I am not letting you go out alone," Louise yelled at her familiar, who now wore a Phantom Guard armor and was armed with a RAS-14, an RPG-8, Derflinger and a weapons belt carrying extra mags for the Rifle and a pouch that had five more shots for the RPG.<p>

"This isn't like last time Louise, last time I went out alone, with no one but Derflinger, now it's different, there is an army with me now, and we will have the high ground and the advantage," Saito tried to calm Louise.

"Saito, you don't even have the rune anymore, you're not the Gandalfr anymore, you'll be killed," Louise tried to persuade Saito.

"No, when I fought Agnes last night I felt it, I felt my Gandalfr powers were still working, I know I can do this, now I am not going out their alone, and we have the advantage in firepower, training, and we have a good position here, so we are going to win Louise," Saito said.

"Saito," Louise was now angry and Saito was panicking, then she simply ground out with a very terrifying look on her face, " I … AM … GOING … GOT IT."

Saito, scared for his life and knowing he did not have a sleep potion to help him this time around, said, "Yes."

With that Louise ended up on the front-line, along with Kirche and Tabitha (Kirche would not let Saito go alone, and Tabitha wanted to stay with Kirche), Henrietta joined the Medical Corps, her water magic having excellent healing capability, Siesta prepared some meals, but she was still stunned by the medical knowledge of the former JSF medics.

They could not imagine the horror that would soon come to fruition on the field of battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – The Battle of Devera (Part 1)

The Albion Army was moving in, 2 million strong.

They were marching to battle, ready to fight another glorious campaign.

They had driven out Tristian and they had been numbering at a force of at least a few million, and while they had cheated a bit to win, they had won nonetheless, and now they were facing off against a rebel force now, consisting of only 500,00 against their 2 million.

The mage forces were smirking beneath their helmets, and the commoner units were ready to fight.

They believed in all accounts that they would easily run through the enemy as though they were not there.

They were in for a battle greater than any other.

They approached Devera Valley and entered.

* * *

><p>"Those guys are such idiots," Louise heard a Phantom say as she was near one of the machine gun nests overlooking the cliff.<p>

"Yeah, their marching out in broad daylight, you'd have to be blind as a bat to miss them," said another.

"Shut it and focus, the battles going to get started soon," said a final soldier.

Louise was with Sato, Kirche behind her, and Tabitha was with them, though she was wearing a bulletproof Kevlar vest, which can take a fair amount of damage, Louise and Kirche refused to wear them.

Henrietta watched from a hill at the marching Albion army, seeing a sea of black and blue uniforms, and dark blue armor, all of them were marching, horses were carrying the leaders, and the mages had their staves out and ready.

Then Keeper walked out, and then all the soldiers readied their weapons, several arming their RPGS, and then the Sentry guns lights started to pulse, showing that they were on Proximity alert, sensing the heat sources of any enemies in a fifty meter radius.

The Artillery unit was ready, the artillery squads ready, and on the hills, long ranged snipers were aiming at the officers, their targets picked out, the tanks were ready to roll forth, along with at least one hundred personnel, all with RPG's, Assault Rifles and machine guns.

The Sanka's were preparing for takeoff, and soon all eight were airborne, and they carried four bombs each, a total of 32 bombs.

Keeper then pulled out a gun of his own as the Albion army was getting near the front.

"All soldiers give 'em hell," whispered Keeper.

Then he pulled the trigger on the flare gun, and as the flare went up ….

… the battle begun.

* * *

><p>The Albion forces were walking along to the area of battle, when suddenly they saw the light shoot up into the air, and then it flashed brilliantly for all to see, the commander smirked.<p>

"They've given away their position, all troops char-!"

BLAM

A bullet blew the commanders brains out before he could even give the order, and then more bullets started to rain down and all of them were aimed at the mage officers, the shots drilling through their brains, and then out over 350,000 officers, 1,750 had been killed by the long range snipers in the first few minutes, and the troops started to panic.

Then they heard a far away booming sound, may booms, and they wondered what it was, until a sharp whistling came from the sky, and …..

KABOOM, KABLAM, KER-BLAM!

* * *

><p>Louise had to turn away, Kirche was now behind the sandbag defenses peeking out, while Tabitha had a book out, but peeked out of it to watch the carnage.<p>

The artillery shells slammed into the Albion forces, the powerful 150 mm shells tore the tightly packed clusters of knights and noble to pieces, many were blasted apart, many burnt away, and many were hit directly and vaporized.

The shells hit across the whole army, some landed at the very end of the valley where the Albion army was packed the most, and also when they hit the gun powder carriages, the explosions were amplified and the death toll rose.

Then Louise looked to the sky, and saw the eight Sanka's, and then noticed several squadrons of dragon knights incoming, and soon a battle in the sky began, 8 Sanka's versus 370 dragon knights.

The Sankas easily tore into the dragons, the 20 mm cannons were armed to the fullest, and only five shots were needed to actually kill a dragon, and soon dragon knights started to fall from the sky, many landing onto the Albion forces, crushing them.

Then three Sanka's used the opportunity to drop their bombs, and they had to use dive bombing to attack, though they did not complain much, and they did not really need to dive as it was impossible for them to miss the massive force, but their targets were the Albion Armies guns and golems.

One Sanka targeted a tight cluster of cannons, the crews standing around them ready to prepare the weapons, but the Sanka targeted the large concentrations and released the bombs, and the impact blasted apart a large amount of guns, and set off the gunpowder needed for the weapons, adding to the destruction.

The second Sanka saw a large force of incoming golems, all wielding large clubs, but the pilot then released his payload, and the bombs easily decimated the Golem forces, and killed countless Earth mages.

The final fighter flew over the entrance to the valley and then released its payload, the bombs exploded onto the tightly packed force, and killed so many thousands of enemies in only one strike.

Then the planes flew back, all the while they fired their guns straight into the Albion forces, firing until they had exhausted all their ammunition, but left lines of death in the Albion Army.

The forces were being shelled and blasted, but the ones at the front soon decided that enough was enough, and then they charged.

A bad mistake

* * *

><p>Saito could only watch as the Albion forces were violently torn to pieces by Artillery and the Sanka fighter-bombers, dragon bodies rained from the sky, and the dark expanse of the Albion Army was soon dotted with blots of red.<p>

"Partner, is this how war is fought where you are from," Derflinger said, then gave what seemed to be a bit of a wince gesture as 150 mm shell flew over their heads to smash into the Albion forces, killing over 57 knights.

"No, the enemy would have the same weapons as well, and both sides would be attacking from areas where there was cover, and not in head on attacks, and you will soon see why," Saito said, Louise had heard what he said, and then they saw the charging mass of Albion forces incoming, swords and pikes out, all of them with the will to kill.

Then the Phantom soldiers got up, weapons in hand, the machine gunners readied their weapons, and several RPG firers had their launchers ready.

Louise was scared, seeing how the Albion forces were being so easily torn apart, how the Nobles she once thought were superior to commoners were being so easily destroyed, but now they were coming, and she was on the opposing side.

She now hopped that they would win, had told her original viewpoint to go screw itself, because even if she had noble pride, she did not want to die, Saito having already hammered it home about how pride meant nothing when one was dead.

Then she saw as Saito aimed his rifle, and though he had learned from Colbert that killing was wrong, the only way that any of them would survive was to kill the enemy, who were dead set on ending their lives, and he would do it, for his friends, for his new comrades …

… for Louise.

Then as the Sentry Guns registered the enemy, the blinking lights turned full red and the guns spooled up, the order was sent over the whole line, and the order was:

"OPEN FIRE"

* * *

><p>The whole Albion army had charged forth, expecting to meet the enemy face to face, and kill them like the dogs they were.<p>

Then one went down, then another, and another and another, until suddenly bullets erupted from the Phantom line, and the bullets instantly ripped apart the Albion army waves, sun hundreds if not thousands of soldiers were dying by the second, a rainstorm of bullets hit the Albion, the rounds tore through the bodies of the enemy in large amounts, some killed by the same bullet.

Saito was shooting blindly, even though he could still feel the power of Gandalfr in him somehow, and was using the gun well enough for a regular soldier, he was now simply firing at random because of his hesitation brought on by the death of Colbert, but even then, the enemy was so packed together that it was impossible not to miss.

"ALL LAUNCHERS, FIRE"

The RPG launchers soon rushed up, and aimed their RPG weapons at the incoming wave of Albion forces, and then fired, the compressed fuel in the launchers, made from the fuel in the RPG-7's, propelled the rockets.

The powerful missiles struck the Albion lines, each with explosive power rivaling the Artillery, the whole front of the line was utterly eviscerated, and a large amount of Albion forces were wiped out in an instant, the death toll among the Albion forces only kept rising, especially when a Sanka came back and dropped its bomb load right onto the inlet, killing almost a few thousand of the enemy in that one attack.

Louise was in shaking hard, her ears were throbbing in pain as her eardrums were assaulted by the intense pounding of Assault Rifles and Heavy Weapons fire, as well as the screams of pain and dying as the Albion Army was brutally eviscerated by the weapons of Phantom Guard, Louise felt her ideals of the superiority of mages, which had received a shattering blow from what she learned of the church, was starting to crumble apart as wave after wave of Albion nobles was ripped apart by a commoner army.

One that kept on firing at the charging wave of mages and knights, heavy fire tore into their forces, and heavy artillery shells smashed into them.

Then a large fireball hit the frontline, fired from a square class fire mage before he died from a burst of fire from a Sentry Gun, and the Phantom Guard soldiers were burnt in a most awful way, Louise seeing as several of them were killed outright, many others were injured, then what she saw next shocked her.

The wounded were haphazardly patched up a bit, but were not sent back, instead they ignored their injuries, picked up their weapons which had survived the attack and then fired back, all with fire in their eyes, and they continued to attack the Albion forces, who were no in range to attack.

* * *

><p>On a cliff-face, Matilda (Longueville's real name) watched as the battle continued on, and was more or less shocked (and a bit terrified) by it all.<p>

The Albion forces were being eviscerated, the death toll continuing to rise, but now magic attacks were hitting the Phantom lines, and now Phantom Guard was taking casualties, but the Albion Army was losing more men, and the number continued to fall.

Then Matilda looked to the horizon to see as a second river of black was coming in, a force of 1.5 million soldiers, and the only other military force that the monarchy could supply, but then she saw as another artillery strike slammed into the end of the Albion line, where the last soldiers were.

She felt sick, seeing bodies of countless Albion soldiers, many in huge piles, others torn to pieces, and very large amounts of dust and ash.

Matilda was now glad she had left, because if she had joined the attack, she would have been part of the massacre, another idiot mage that could have died in any number of gruesome method, and was happy to be alive at the moment.

Then she saw as three of the mysterious metal dragons which were similar to the Dragons Raiment flew overhead, and then saw as they unleashed their bombs at the end of the formation, as another heavy volley of artillery tore into the Albion army, wiping out a very large portion of the advance, while the strange bombs exploded in tremendous blasts, literally wiping out the entire rear of the advancing Albion Army.

Now the Albion forces were starting to drop, and at the start the number had been at almost 2 million, now it looked significantly less than that, but saw as their soldiers were now tearing into the Phantom frontline, and then saw as they ran up the openings to the top of the cliff, but they still took enourmous losses, but now it was slowly turning into a melee brawl.

But Matilda started to realize that no matter how injured the Phantom soldiers got, they were still fighting on, and they were still holding the cliff.

* * *

><p>HYAAA!<p>

Saito cut down another Albion soldier, though only the arm, but the soldier was soon finished off by another Phantom soldier.

No it was becoming a brutal melee, the few Albion knights that remained were now on the cliff, and they attacked with great ferocity, but the Phantom soldiers fought back just as hard if not harder.

They used guns to attack the knights, but when it was to close, they used special knives known as Kukri knives, which were bent at an angle to block blades batter, and the Kukri knife easily tore through flesh and bone, and easily got into the spaces in the armor.

However, the battle was now close and personal.

The mages were made priority above all else, and now the musketeer squad was joining in, all armed with Phantom Guard rifles.

Agnes herself was cutting down multiple soldiers, using her sword, and only sparsely using the RAS-14, mostly because using a musket in its entirety did not sit well with her, she liked killing from close range, however she to late saw the fire mage behind her, and could only see her death and some regrets flash before her eyes, though not much of it did as the Mage's head was blown completely through, along with five more.

Agnes looked up to whoever had done it, and locked eyes with her savior, Guardian looking back, a deep and piercing gaze going straight into Agnes, but Agnes was somehow mesmerized by the dark blue eyes of the girl, whose gaze was firm and focused, and a face that looked whiter than snow, and the black hair beneath the hood that looked like silk, and als-.

Then Guardian aimed and fired, striking a knight that had gotten behind Agnes, and then Guardian fired five more times, instantly taking down the soldiers that threatened to skewer Agnes, and Agnes saw that the shots were all direct hits.

However, now the battle was starting to go bad, and Louise was cringing and scared as swords and guns took lives, soon the bodies of Phantom Guard soldiers and Albion knights and Nobles littered the ground, killed by magic, sword, and gun.

The battle was now going to take another turn.

* * *

><p>"This is Keeper, send in the armor," Keeper said through the Cross-Com, and saw as the armored war machines of his world soon went forward, followed by the first tank ever made by Helkigania, the Mark 1, which bore a passing resemblance to the Earths first tank, except that it had a 150 mm cannon and was longer to accommodate it, as well as an open roof but and excellently armored front, and it looked more like a mobile artillery unit than a tank.<p>

Now it would get its first taste of battle, even if only four of them existed.

* * *

><p>Henrietta was looking over the battle, the carnage and death horrified her, seeing how an army of Albion forces were being brutally torn to pieces, and fighting back as though they were animals driven to frenzy.<p>

Then she heard the deep rumble, and then saw as ten strange metal constructs on what looked like metal tracks were heading to the front, the first six were very advanced and obviously not of Helkagenian make, while the other four were belching smoke, and rather ugly machines, but also very intimidating and looked like they had been made recently.

Then one ground to a halt as a large amount of smoke came from it, and the ones who rode it immediately exited through the top, and then the strange thing suddenly was on fire, and then –

BOOOOMMMM

It exploded in a tremendous blast, its crew was luckily out of it before the explosion happened.

The others were almost to the front.

* * *

><p>Saito heard it, a deep rumbling that chilled his spine.<p>

The deep rumbling he heard during a single weapons festival he was at, the sound of the heavy armor he had seen, the king of the battlefield of his world.

Then a tree was literally pushed down into the ground, and he saw it.

"It's a tank," Saito yelled, seeing the main battle tank, the Schwarzkopf, though he knew the M1A3 Abrams, the tank he saw looked like it could eviscerate the M1.

The Albion forces were in shock at the sight of the armored war machines, and then they saw as the large cannon of the tank turned and was now pointed at them.

Then the tanks fired, and in a brief moment the shell tore through countless knights and mages before it hit the ground, blasting everyone in the blast radius to pieces, and then continue on, the .50 caliber machine guns were being operated by remote from within the tank, and they opened fire, controlled by the commander with a special system.

The Albion nobles were now retreating, as mages fired wind, water, rock and fire at the tanks, but wind simply went over and around the armor, water only made the tank wet and nothing more, rock broke to pieces against the tanks Ceramic armor, and fire was simply brushed off like it wasn't even there.

Louise was now outright cowering and Kirche had fear in her eyes at the war machine, however, Tabitha herself wore the look of intense interest and looked like she in deep thought, even as the tank fired a HEAT (High-Explosive Anti-Tank) round into the Albion forces, eviscerating a large number of them.

Then the Fastbacks showed up, and opened fire at the Albion line, their 30 mm cannon shots completely eviscerating the Albion line, and the vehicles were followed by three crude armored vehicles, which were, without a doubt in Saito's mind, Helkiganias first ever tank, built by Phantom Guard.

The armor continued on, running over and easily crushing the dead bodies, completely flattening them outright, a very terrifying and gruesome sight.

The fear Louise felt from seeing the monstrous metal armored weapons as they simply trudged through the enemy, all of the fire and shots hitting them probably comparable to a trying to break a brick wall down with stick.

The cannons of the two tanks fired, and the Albion forces were eviscerated by the attack, and the tanks took their position at the entrances, two fastbacks joined them while the Mark 1's went to the cliff, and fired their shells into the enemy.

The battle had turned, and the enemy was once again on the ropes, but now they were coming in all at once, a massive tidal wave was now coming in, ignoring the now lessened attacks of the Phantom Guard.

Then the Artillery came back, except that the shells were glowing, the shells seeming to brighten up the night sky, then the shells burst in mid-air over the Albion Army …

… and when they hit, the area was soon set on fire.

The Phosphorous shells burnt up the lines, the very potent fire made when white Phosphorous ignited was overwhelming, the weapon made to be a total area denial weapon, every area the shell hit was set alight, burning everything that it touched to cinders.

Louise desperately wanted to turn away, to not see as the Albion forces were burned to death, all of them on fire as their skin was turned to ash and their bodies slowly burnt away, but the flames from the white phosphorous had a strange and hypnotizing effect, and she simply could not look away, the Albion forces slowly burning away, the intense screams fading as they died.

Then the mountains on either side of the valley lit up, the next part of the plan had come into effect as the pre-prepared explosives detonated, an avalanche of rock and debris rushed down the mountain, and most of the Albion force was caught in the enormous rock slide, crushing practically the whole army, until finally the rock slide ended, and now much of the valley was filled with rock, boulders and rubble, along with the crushed bodies of countless Albion forces.

It was a rather horrifying sight.

* * *

><p>A woman who was in the mountain slowly got up, her clothes were in tatters, her skin had countless burns and injuries, and her read hair had a streak of blood, an injury in her a skull when red-hot shrapnel from the explosives pierced her skull, and while it did not kill her, it did hit a rather important part of her brain, also her wand was gone.<p>

"Hey, there's somebody here," a voice called out, and three people, one woman and two men in hoods, al Phantom Guard carrying RAS-3's.

"God she looks like hell, and that looks like a bad head injury," said one of the men.

"She must have gotten caught in one of the explosions, she will need heavy medical attention," said the final one.

With that, the mage once known as Matilda, was carried from the mountain, the injury in her had bandaged, but the damage was already done.

* * *

><p>The Albion forces retreated, going back to their base camp.<p>

Louise slowly walked out, looking at the once prestine valley, which was now a cratered, burned, bloodied and completely ravaged war-zone.

She could still hear the screams of anger, rage, terror, fear and pain, she could still see the death, the images of Knights and mages torn apart by machine gun fire, blasted to pieces by rockets and artillery, and burned to ashes by the Phosphorous shells, and those who were crushed instantly in the rock-slide.

She saw as the Commoners went up against the nobles, her teachings, everything that told her that nobles were invincible and would be superior to commoners no matter what, it all fell to pieces and then burned away, much like the bodies of the Albion soldiers as they burned away from the fire.

Keeper soon arrived, and they had managed to draw up an accurate assessment of the casualties.

Phantom Guard Casualties- 469 Dead-895 Wounded

Albion forces-1,362,976 Dead-543,899 Wounded

However, supplies were coming in, new Artillery shells, more machine guns, as well as two new Sankas, and 75 more bombs, along with a few tons of Ammunition for the weapons.

The Albion forces received another 1.8 million personnel, all of whom were ready for battle.

It would happen the next day, and all the while, Saito, Louise, Henrietta and Siesta were starting to experience symptoms of PTSD from what they had seen, while Tabitha still maintained her stoc personality, but seemed to shudder greatly many times.

Agnes herself was getting ready for the battle that was coming, but all the while, her thoughts drifted more to the woman who had saved her from death many times in the battle, whose actions, efficiency, figure – Agnes felt a hot blush creep up her face from that last part, and struggled to finish her preparations for the battle that was going to happen.


End file.
